All Out Of Love
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: One night, Hiei has a dream that involves a certain fox, but it's something he never wants to experience. Just a short little fic, i guess you can say. Warning: there is a bit of character death, but its not what you think! KuramaXHiei


**Amaya: Hello all, once again****XD. I want to tell you that this is not like my usual stories; I don't usually put things like this, so im sure it will be a surprise to all of you.**

**Yasu: yes, Lady Amaya is usually one for comedy, but this is something she's wanted to do for a while; something that involves a bit of tragedy.**

**Amaya: This is a warning; there will be a character death…but don't fret, it's not what you think!! **

**Amaya/Yasu: we hope you enjoy it. **

All out of love

The blade shines; the red head gripping it with tight, shaky hands, as he places the sharp tip to the skin covering his heart. His body is leaning against the cold concrete wall of an empty white room, while a small dim light shines down upon him. His normally sparkling emerald eyes are red and puffy, almost matching his beautifully colored hair, from endless crying, and his soft pink lips are trembling.

'_He will never love me'_

This is how he is found.

"Fox?"

Kurama looks up from the blade to see the fire demon standing in front of him, concern being visible in the normally cold crimson eyes. A sad smile spreads on his lips as he gazes upon his unattainable love, wishing it didn't have to end this way, and more tears dwell from his eyes.

"Good bye, Hiei." He whispers hoarsely. "I…love you"

With that said, the red head slams the blade deep within his chest, perfectly striking his heart. Crimson eyes widen as the demon's face goes pale. The red head's body sinks to the ground with blood soaking through the white shirt to land on the floor. Emerald eyes close after giving one last look to the form in front of him and his hands fall limply to his sides.

Hiei's body is unable to move or speak as he watches the fox lying in a puddle of his own blood, the horrific sight gradually going dark, with the light bulb fading, until all is completely black. He is still unable as he suddenly finds himself standing in front of Kurama's headstone, unknown mourners surrounding him. A sudden piercing scream sounds in his ears, and he realizes that it is himself.

**~0.0~**

Crimson eyes snap open, the demon's body immediately moving into a sitting position on the tree it had been sleeping on. With his whole body shaking, Hiei doesn't notice the few tears traveling down his cheeks, until he hears the sound of the gems hitting the bark. As he quickly wipes them away, he lets out a shaky breath, and looks around. It had all been a dream. That he is thankful for, but the continuous flashes of the dream cause him to wince.

"Kurama" he whispers, finding himself wanting to check on the fox. To make sure that it had _actually_ been a dream.

Deciding to do so, the demon stands, gripping a branch to keep himself steadied, and then disappears into the night. As he lands on the tree in front of Kurama's house, he looks inside the window. He spots the red head lying under the blankets on his bed. Quickly, but quietly, he unlocks the window and slips in, landing softly on the floor. He then makes his way over to the bed, crawling in behind him.

Kurama starts, having not been totally asleep, as he feels the bed dip and then a strong body appears behind his. He turns his head, surprised to see the black and white hair of his secret love.

"Hiei?"

At the mention of his name, said demon moves in closer, bringing his face into the warm back. This worries him.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asks, turning around so that he's facing him.

Hiei doesn't look up, instead cuddling in even more, this time to his chest. "Please don't ever kill yourself over me fox." His voice is choked as another wave of tears escape.

Surprised once again, and still quite worried, Kurama uses a hand to bring up Hiei's chin, his heart clenching at the deep sadness in his eyes. He leans over and softly kisses the tears away.

"Don't worry Hiei, I would never do that. Even if you don't accept my love, I would still want to be here with you, as your friend."

Hiei stares at him for a moment, before slowly leaning over to kiss the fox, drawing a surprised sound, and wide emerald eyes. When he pulls away, he looks down.

"I…I don't want to have to ever see you die fox, I-"

More tears choke his voice, and Kurama embraces him, bringing his face to Hiei's hair.

"Shh, it's alright. As I said before, I won't do that"

Soothing the fire demon's back gently, he feels the demon bring his arms around him, and hears his mumble "I love you" before finding the demon fast asleep.

A smile spreads on his lips, as he pulls away slightly to gaze down at the small demon. He kisses his forehead, feeling a few tears come to his own eyes, though not from sadness, before closing them, also mumbling out "I love you too"

~Owari~

**Amaya: Okay, I usually hate deathfics, and I know it's REALLY short, but this was something that I really wanted to do. And technically, it's not completely a deathfic, because the ones who usually do these sorts of things, end it with the death. And then there are the people I hate, who kill the characters for nothing!**

**Yasu: Calm down, Lady Amaya. Im sure they have a good reason, if not, they probably just like killing people.**

**Amaya: *mumble* twisted bastards. *mumble* **

**Yasu: Anyways, please R&R, Lady Amaya is excited to know what you all think.**


End file.
